


[Fanart] David and Matteo Smitten (Michelangelo's David and Michelangelo's San Matteo)

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [18]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: We have a character called David and another called Matteo. And Michelangelo made sculptures with their names. This just had to happen. :)





	[Fanart] David and Matteo Smitten (Michelangelo's David and Michelangelo's San Matteo)

I'm sorry about the varying quality of the photos. I'm still trying to figure out how to take good photos of my art.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
